koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry Koopa
"''Guys, are you in there? GUYS!?!" ''- Halloween Special Larry Koopa is the secondary protagonist in the Koopa Kids series. Bowser's second youngest child, and one of his favorites. He is the most loyal of Bowser's children and likes to help out his father and Bowser Jr., his best friend and his only little brother. Some of his siblings are jealous of him due to Bowser giving Larry preferential treatment over them. Larry is also one of the weaker kids, being one of the youngest, and can be cowardly because of this. He also tries to impress his brothers and Wendy to show that he isn't as weak as they think, though he usually failing. Past Larry was born to Bowser's third girlfriend, who was most likely named Olivia because of her daughter Wendy's middle name. He was born when Bowser was dating her, but Bowser only kept dating her because Bowser liked Larry because Larry was loyal to him. Bowser also wanted to give Larry a cool haircut, so he died his hair sky blue and styled it like a mohawk. When Larry was 10, he gained a roomate named Bowser Jr., as he was the only one Bowser could trust with Junior. Personality Larry is the most loyal of the Koopa Kids, which is why he's Bowser's favorite. He likes to help out Bowser and his other siblings and tries to impress them. He is most likely like this because of his little-brother-syndrome, being the youngest Koopa Kid for a decade before he gained a little brother of his own. He is also shown to be a coward due to being weak and getting easily scared of things. He also has an interest in sports, even owning a tennis racket as a weapon. Bowser Jr. states that sports are his only skill. Appearance Larry is the most average looking of the Koopa Kids, being relatively thin and tall. His head is green with large oval eye-sockets. His eyes are blue, as is his star-shaped birthmark on the side of his head. His hair is also a sky blue color, and a mohawk. His nose is relatively large, and it and his mouth are a pale yellow color, and his mouth is curved. He originally had four fangs like Iggy and Morton, but the two front fangs were knocked out by Roy for unknown reasons. His skin is yellow with an orange tan like his other yellow-skinned relatives. He wears the spiked cuffs like most ofthe other male members of his family, and wears a shell. The front of his shell is pale yellow, and the back is sky blue, formerlly green, with spikes and a white casing. Powers & Abilities Larry is one the weaker Koopa Kids, and normally gets mocked or targeted by Roy's gang because of this, though Bowser is normally out to protect him. Larry isn't strong, but he seems to be one of the faster members, and can jump high. Larry's main weapon is his tennis racket, which seems to function like a regular tennis racket, however it has spikes around the front, but not the handle. Aside from this, he has the ability to spit fire and go inside his shell to spin, or sleep, like the other Koopa Kids. He also can spin around like Lemmy, Iggy and Ludwig, and they compete in what they call "Spinning Wars". Relationship with other characters Larry seems to have a neutral relationship with most characters, since he isn't really an overly negative person. Lemmy & Morton Larry and Lemmy & Morton seem to like each other, they just don't speak with each other because Larry hangs around with Bowser Jr., who treats the two and Wendy as slaves, so they don't communicate that much. (Though Lemmy doesn't mind Bowser Jr.'s treatment, Morton usually does) Wendy Larry has a petty crush on Wendy, since he finds her attractive and doesn't understand that incest is wrong. Wendy tries to explain this but Larry is often too ignorant to listen, and ends up getting his butt kicked. Roy, Iggy & Ludwig Larry likes Roy's gang, though Roy finds Larry quite uncool for his liking, and Iggy and Ludwig find him cowardly and stupid, and all three are envious of Bowser favoring him over them. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is Larry's best friend, and Larry takes all of his orders and helps him out all the time. He seems to be unaware of the fact that Junior treats him like he's his butler, either that or he doesn't care. Bowser Bowser is Larry's role model, and Larry acts very loyal too him to try and impress him. He wants to destroy Mario to make him proud. He is also happy to be Bowser's second favorite child. Trivia *Sometimes, people call Larry Iggy by accident. This is probably because in Super Mario World, Iggy had a blue shell and the hair-do of Larry, and Larry had Iggy's colors and hair-style. *It is rumored that the Koopa Kids are the 7 Deadly Sins, Larry being the sin of Lust. L - L - L - Category:Boys Category:Good Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Bowsers favorite children Category:Skinny guys Category:Characters Category:Main Characters